Brandis
Brandis is an active member on Mane Chat. Personality Brandis is a lazy loaf that loves to have fun and spend time with his friends while enjoying his fair share of anime. Brandis' personality can be best described as extremely chill until he feels like being a trickster and a shit stirrer. In his chiller moments, Brandis will often get himself into bad situations but not really acknowledge the severity of it, making his calm exposure both a blessing and a sin. Brandis tries to keep himself as an optimist despite his depressive episodes that he doesn't like to bring much attention to. Though in his more shit stirring moments, he will find ways to fuck with people and to just spite people via petty payback, which he finds no shame in and doesn't care very often about. Push Brandis over the edge and most of the time, if he can he'll come up with a revenge plot. Brandis is a very logical thinker and takes into account people's feelings with his decisions, he also is very aware when someone overreacts to a situation. He tries to knock sense into people a lot of the time so that they can get their shit together. Brandis enjoys video games and anime in his off time, spending way too much time on them as they only emphasize his lazy lifestyle. He simply can't resist video games or being invited to watch anime. Brandis has talents with computer as he works as an I.T. SCP Section M Brandis is SCP-255-M, a super-computer forced to work at the Section M, helping to organize that complete joke of a section. He is maintained by the new intern, Brad. He's implied to have been forced into working for the foundation after his capture, he has cameras set up throughout the facility letting him have visual on every single corner of the area. He often uses these cameras to mock people and make fun of them. He's friends with SCP-11-M and the Spy, who they all worked together to make a plan in order to escape the facility together along with the rest of the SCP's. Though the plan goes mysteriously wrong has Brandis soon loses his admin privileges as they're set to low by Will. He fakes having control over the facility and just strings the other scientists along to further his plan of simply negotiating with Will instead of going with the original plan. He believes that killing the evidence will make Will choose to let him go freely and without harm. Will's ID is eventually given to Brandis, letting him fully manipulate the facility again and says that they can all simply escape now that he doesn't need Will's help anymore. SCP-83-M and SCP-11-M put him into a USB and then take him up to the surface to escape. Brandis is presumed dead after reaching the surface and being killed by Will's order. SCP-255-M's number is a reference to the maximum value of an 8-bit number, being 255. Pokemon Brandis is a lickitung owned by Callie. He is a very lazy boy and Callie loves having him around. Manelast 2 Brandis, with his wife Marcelo are investigating the murder of a pregnant woman in rural Arizona. They end up in an odd cult town known as "Mane Chat" that praise equine related gods and want to avoid the birth of Will, a MOBA playing god. Brandis occasionally flashes back to his christian friend, Dorky who eventually committed suicide. Brandis doesn't know what these flashbacks mean, and Dorky shows some self awareness and confusion towards her own place in the story, but Brandis refuses to question it himself as he's too focused on finding Marcelo. At the end of his adventure he finds Marcelo birthing Will as the cult leader, Smash, accepts that he failed at keeping Will from being birthed and blames it all on Brandis and congratulates him for bringing upon the end of the world. Danganmanepa V3 Brandis is the Ultimate I.T. Guy. Category:People Category:Programmer